


No Stars

by didjagetpears



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Casual Sex, Community: wrestlingkink, M/M, Rimming, implied past Kota/Kenny Omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didjagetpears/pseuds/didjagetpears
Summary: Kota's back for the G1, and he's very tired of the emotional baggage, and Zack is, well, right there and willing.





	No Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](https://wrestlingkink2.dreamwidth.org/423.html?thread=130727#cmt130727) at the kink meme that I started a while ago and, in honor of their imminent rematch (!!!!!!), decided to finally finish and post. There's more of this in my head (although it works as a stand-alone). Hopefully it makes its way here.
> 
> Set right after their match in the 2017 G1, and also right after Zack complained in the backstage comments about Kota's "beautiful smile" throwing him off. Go back and watch. I'm not making that up!

Kota awkwardly maneuvered his way around the Suzuki-gun members hovering menacingly outside the showers. He made his way in, nervously looking over his shoulder, only to quite literally bump into Zack Sabre Jr.

Zack, on his way out, damp with a towel around his waist, muttered something in English that sounded like a curse word, and Kota muttered, “I apologize,” one the few English phrases he’d gotten enough practice with. (He’d needed it. A lot.) Kota stared down at Zack’s bare feet as he said it. He wondered for the millionth time why it was that the men he saw at work, most of whom were basically naked except for trunks, kickpads, and boots, looked like completely different and, unfortunately, much more distracting people once they subtracted the kickpads and boots.

He could feel Zack glaring at him and managed to look back up. “I should have… stopped, er... defeated you,” Zack said coldly in Japanese, which, to Kota’s surprise, wasn’t all that bad. “But you… smiled. Before the match. I wanted to hit it off.”

Kota made sure to smile at him, giving in to a strange impulse to gloat over having won this supposed “dream” match between them and getting one over Suzuki’s goons. He could almost feel the seething in response. “Well, you didn’t. And you didn’t submit me either. Whether that’s what you actually wanted to do, or what you wanted to say just now? It doesn’t matter much, because you didn’t do either.”

Zack understood enough of that to shove Kota, who put his hands up placatingly. A second after he did this, he remembered that his hands had previously been responsible for gripping his towel around his waist. He stared, red-faced, at the towel’s new location on the floor around his feet. He looked back up at Zack to see him lift his own head much more slowly, his gaze lingering, before meeting Kota’s eyes again with a face that turned equally red.

“I’m sorry,” they said at the same time. Zack stared at Kota in a way that looked like a challenge, and although the challenge, Kota knew, may have been to himself to not look down again, Kota stared back and tried to look tough and not like he was just desperate to pull his towel back up. He thought of his bravado from a moment before. It felt like it had been years ago.

“Wait,” Zack suddenly said. “That.” He pointed to the towel. “You… meant to do that.”

Kota burst into surprised laughter, helpless against the annoyed expression on Zack’s face. Was that really how he came off to people? So clueless that he thought getting naked without warning was a smooth way to pick up men? “No… no,” he gasped, composing himself as much as he could while standing there naked like he wasn’t standing there naked.

Zack startled him by grabbing him by the face. “Yes,” he said, and kissed Kota. Kota started laughing again, which, with his lips against Zack’s, made a noise like the air being let out of a balloon. Zack stepped back, annoyed again. “ _What_?”

Kota shook his head. “You just surprised me. I really wasn’t trying to seduce you, you know. That’s not a good way of doing it.”

“Your face when you pinned me, that’s good?” Zack shot back. “I can think of nothing else now, you fucking bastard.” Kota’s face flushed again at the memory of that pin, the way Zack’s body had folded so that his ass was in the air, and how Kota, digging in to keep him down, had dove in face-first. He wasn’t aware of how it looked, or even really felt, then, but he was now.

Zack, pointedly, kept the heated eye contact. Kota took a second to consider him. Well. It would be nice, right? A nice break from constantly thinking about everything having to do with – no. It would be nice, and that was all. He grabbed Zack and shoved him into the nearest shower stall and kissed him, opening his mouth and pressing against him hard. Then he remembered something and pushed Zack away. “Wait,” he told him, and went and picked up his towel off the floor and hung it in the stall. “This floor is disgusting,” he explained as he leaned into Zack again, and this time Zack laughed against him.

They kissed, their hands roaming freely across each other’s bodies. Kota felt his way down Zack’s lean torso to pull off his towel. And hang it up as well. Zack lightly braced his arms on Kota’s shoulders. “What do you want with me?”

Kota picked up on the clear invitation and pushed Zack hard against the wall, pinning him there as he mouthed at his neck, and he heard Zack breathe the word “yes” in English. His hand trailed down to Zack’s hardening cock, squeezing it as his other hand did the same to whatever there was of his ass. It was different than… well. Different. And strangely enticing. And reminded him of how they’d gotten here.

Kota grabbed one of Zack’s wrists and spun him around so his face was against the wall. Zack gasped, not unpleasantly, and Kota ground against him and bit a little at the back of his neck. Kota began his descent slowly, kissing and licking and biting his way down Zack’s back as Zack let out more of those delighted-sounding gasps. He was saying a single word in English over and over, one Kota couldn’t quite remember. Kota hated taking his mouth off of him, but did, to shoot up a look. Zack’s resulting groan sounded unpleasant. He looked back at Kota in confusion. Kota raised his eyebrows. “You were saying something?”

It was worth it, he decided, to get another one up on Zack, who, Kota swore, almost whined. He realized his mistake and stumbled over his words. “Um… I was… um, more. Just _more_.”

Kota smirked, hopefully the kind of smirk that Zack had wanted to smack off, and sure enough, Zack swatted at his head. He didn’t, however, turn around completely. He _did_ stick his ass out further, clearly knowing where this was headed, and begging for it. Bratty and demanding, yet still submissive? Kota rested his head for a moment against Zack’s lower back, overwhelmed by a fresh, potent rush of arousal. Before Zack could react to that, Kota grabbed his hips hard and quickly went down the rest of the way, sucking and biting at a bit of cheek, and spread Zack apart with his hands. He barely needed to. Zack himself spread his legs wide and stuck his ass out even more. Kota roughly pulled him even closer and gave him a good, wide swipe with his tongue, from just under his balls to his taint, lingering a little at his asshole, and up to his tailbone.

Zack moaned loudly. “Please, more,” he said when Kota paused. He’d even remembered to say it in Japanese, so Kota decided to reward him with another long, thorough lick that made Zack moan just as loudly and begin to squirm.

It was a struggle not to tend to himself at this display, but Kota kept his hands off his rock-hard dick to grip Zack as he started to lick faster and focus more on his asshole. He found the clean, yet still musky, taste there almost as delicious as the way Zack was grinding against his face and moaning in increasingly higher pitches. Kota started to lick inside and Zack cried out, saying “yes” in English before correcting himself with a quick “sorry” and switching to Japanese. Kota would have told him he knew the English for “yes,” but his mouth was occupied and, frankly, Zack following his earlier direction was hot.

Kota licked deeply into Zack’s twitching hole and Zack just ground harder and moaned louder – whimpering, really, by now. His palms, however, hadn’t left the wall, even though Kota knew his cock had to be screaming for touch. He’d been so good, Kota decided. He reached around to stroke Zack’s leaking dick as he fucked him with his tongue. Zack yelped before coming hard into Kota’s hand moments later, leaving some final whimpers smeared against the wall with his mouth.

Feeling that Zack was going to slump to the floor otherwise, Kota stood and held him up with one arm as he reached out with the other to turn on the shower and clean off his hand. He should’ve been commended, he thought, for managing to do anything besides give in to the overwhelming temptation to bend Zack over and shove his cock into Zack’s tight little ass. After a moment, Zack turned around in his arm, his hip brushing against Kota’s throbbing erection. Kota, caught off guard, moaned, and the blissful smile on Zack’s face turned into a smirk. Without a word, he slid to his knees in front of Kota, resting his face against Kota’s thigh and looking at up him questioningly.

Wondering how he suddenly associated the phrase “limp wet noodle” with “unbearably sexy,” Kota nodded, his breath hitching. In one quick, fluid movement, Zack swallowed Kota’s cock, making Kota shout involuntarily at the sudden wet heat around his aching length. Zack sucked deeply and relentlessly like the concept of a gag reflex hadn’t occurred to him, staring up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. When he tugged lightly at Kota’s hips in an encouraging way, Kota resigned himself to the fact that this wasn’t going to last very long. He thrusted into Zack’s mouth gently at first, checking to see if that was what he’d meant, and when Zack moaned and looked at him somehow even more heatedly, that was it. Kota had been gripping the back of Zack’s head and fucking his face for maybe a minute before he came down Zack’s throat with another shout.

They both caught their breath, Kota bracing his arms on the wall as the water poured down his back, looking down at Zack, who was wiping his mouth and looking just as blissed out as he had after his own orgasm. Zack raised a hand and Kota grabbed it to help him up. “I want this again,” Zack said when they were face to face under the streaming water.

The straightforwardness made Kota smile. He followed suit. “I want to bend you in half and fuck you until you can’t move,” he replied, hoping Zack understood. Zack’s eyes clouded over, _goddamn_. “Not in a shower,” Kota added.

“Hotel is probably closer than wherever you live, room 526, tonight,” Zack said quickly, and Kota could only kiss him in gratitude. This was fantastic. His emotions had been so stormy and overwhelming and unpleasant since he’d come back to New Japan, and to have this in such an uncomplicated way felt like a gift from the universe. He could’ve fallen down weeping in gratitude. He busied himself with kissing Zack instead.

Zack grabbed the soap and lathered up Kota’s body. “You’re hot, let me,” he said when Kota tried to wave him off to do it himself, and Kota giggled. He sighed happily at the feeling of Zack’s hands washing his skin, rubbing some of the sore spots. Kota had stumbled into heaven.

So, of course, something had to break the spell. “This can’t be your, uh, your first time, though,” Zack said.

Kota felt like someone had dropped a rock in his stomach. “What do you mean,” he said flatly.

“You know,” Zack said lightly, “this, in a shower.”

Kota pulled away abruptly. “Don’t mention him to me.” He backed up, putting the shower spray between him and Zack, but he could still see Zack’s eyes widen in surprise.

“I… um… I didn’t mean…” Zack shook his head. “In general. Not just with… with him.”

Kota looked down, embarrassed. Of course. A normal person would think “some other wrestler, doesn’t matter who,” wouldn’t they? Instead of just… him, him, all the time, fucking _him_.

Gentle fingers tilted his chin up. “It’s okay. Forget it?” Kota fought back a bitter laugh, because _how_ , now, or ever. Zack kissed the side of his face. “Later, yes? Room 526.”

That offer, so freely and easily given again. Kota met Zack’s eyes and nodded. Zack smiled. “You finish up. They’ll keep everyone out if I ask.”

Zack was wrapping his towel back around himself as Kota realized who “they” were. “Suzuki-gun?”

“Ichiban!” replied Zack, grinning cockily. He strolled out, easily swarming back to his hive, calling out a greeting to one of them. Right. Because they had been outside the showers the entire time. They’d heard everything. Kota’s forehead went _thunk_ against the shower stall. He shook his head back and forth. He tried not to think of how they reacted to overhearing it all, and failed. He also tried not to think of them spreading the news around the locker room, and of who else was in that locker room, and how a certain who else would react to hearing about it. This was even more of a failure.

But he was tired of all the thinking, so whatever, he remembered Zack’s hotel room number later that night anyway.


End file.
